tv_stations_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
KCWT
This article is about an alternate reality version of KCWT. For an article about the real KCWT, please visit Wikipedia. '''KCWT '''is the NBC-affiliated station serving East Wenatchee, Wenatchee, Sunnyslope, Chelan, Malaga, Leavenworth, Entiat, Cashmere, Waterville, Rock Island and all of the Twin Counties area of North Central Washington. It broadcasts on channel 27 and is owned by Tegna. History As KNRW The first time the Wenatchee area attempted to start their own TV station was KNRW which broadcasted on channel 27. It went on the air from March 14, 1958 to fall 1980 when a blizzard hit central Washington, causing the station to be forced off the air and surrender its licence to the FCC "until further notice". As KCWT KCWT went on the air as an Independent station in 1984 as the "First Television Station in North Central Washington", airing a mix of off-network sitcoms, dramas, and classic cartoons. A newscast was added at 5 and 10 pm weeknights to compete with the stations in Seattle and Spokane, to better reflect the views of the Wenatchee area that felt neglected by the two larger markets. They also carried a weeknight Bingo game to get people to tune to the station. In the fall of 1984, the station started running a 1 hour anime block in the afternoons. A year later, they briefly found success when it became one of the first stations in the United States to air the Robotech saga. The show was so popular, that when it was pulled from the schedule after it's initial run, a letter writing campaign began to bring it back. They reran it for another year. KCWT became a satellite of KAYU in 1986, mostly simulcasting it's entire schedule. Along with the Fox affiliation and new branding as "Fox 27", the quality of programming improved, with first run syndicated shows as the Disney Afternoon block and Star Trek: The Next Generation. In 1989, KCWT dropped it's Fox affiliation (which later moved to K53CY), and became an independent once again and abandoned its "Fox 27" branding in favor of "KCWT 27", filling out their programming schedule from the Channel America service. A year later, after new ownership took over, the station became an affiliate of Trinity Broadcasting Network, in addition to joining the religious network, the station shut down their news department. In 1993, KCWT was forced off the air after its transmitter (located at Mission Ridge) malfunctioned. It was never repaired. Not willing to give up on the station, Central Washington Television decided join forces with Liberty Media Corporation and Belo called "Wenatchee TV Partners, LLC" and rebuilt the facilities for exactly one year, starting with the move of the station's transmitter to a site seven miles northeast of East Wenatchee. During the time of the rebuilding, Chelan and Douglas counties rely on KING-TV in Seattle of KHQ-TV (Channel 6) in Spokane on cable systems for six months before KCWT returned back on the air on September 12, 1994. After the rebuilding, both Belo and Liberty announced that KCWT will be the official, exclusive NBC affiliate in the Central Washington Area, swapping affiliates with KMSW in addition to becoming an NBC affiliate, the station relaunched their news department. Around the same time, Central Washington Television sold the station's operations to Belo. Later, KCWT sold the station outright to the Belo/Liberty joint venture. Wenatchee TV Partners continued to own the station until 1997, when Liberty sold its stake in WTVP (including the station) to Belo for a whisk of $80 thousand dollars. Belo was already planning on merging with The Providence Journal Company (owner of KING-TV) at the time being. As part of the agreement, KCWT became a semi-satellite station of KING. Station Branding * KNRW 27 (1958-1979) * TV-27 (1979-1986) * Fox 27 (1986-1989) * KCWT 27 (1989-1995) * NBC 27 (1995-present) * KING 5 on NBC 27 (2000-present) Newscast Titles * KCWT Newswatch (1984-1986) * Fox 27 Newswatch (1986-1989) * KCWT 27 Newswatch (1989-1991) * News 27 (1994-1995) * NBC 27 News (1995-present) * KING 5 News on NBC 27 (2000-present) Station Slogans * Your Choice for Entertainment (1985-1987) * Don't Let Fox 27 Weekends Pass You By! (1987-1988; localized version of Fox Network ad) * Fox 27, This is the Year! (1988-1989; localized version of Fox Network ad; this was the last slogan before switching back to an independent station) * It's KCWT 27! (1994-1995; localized version of NBC Network ad) * The Year to Be on NBC 27! (1995-1996; localized version of NBC Network ad) * The News Station (1995-present; news slogan) * All the News for Western Washington (1990–1991; 1994–1999) * Coverage You Can Count On (1999–2014; news slogan) * Community, Context, Commitment. (2001–2007; secondary slogan) * Caring, Committed, Believing in Central Washington (1999-present; general slogan) * Central Washington's Home Team (2014-present; news slogan) Category:Channel 27 Category:Wenatchee, WA Category:East Wenatchee, WA Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:Former Fox affiliates Category:NBC affiliates in Washington Category:Television stations and channels established in 1958 Category:Washington (state) Category:Tegna, Inc.